Crashing
by Brentinator
Summary: "Crashing, hit a wall, right now I need a miracle" Pre Teen Wolf, inspired by Don't let me down by The Chainsmokers feat Daya
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm not feeling 100% and haven't been for a couple days, but I have been able to whip up my first Teen Wolf multi chap story!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Scoot protested, standing outside of the blue jeep that had been sitting in the Stilinski driveway for four years, only driven to make sure it didn't die.

"A week deference till I take my test is not gonna do any harm, Scott. Not to mention, it's not like my Dad is gonna put me in jail."

"What if he or my mom finds out? You're not even supposed to use this jeep."

"Both of our parents are working late, and besides, I'm getting the jeep keys for my birthday. I heard my Dad talking to one of his employees over the phone about how excited he was to give it to me."

The asthmatic teen sighed loudly, scanning the perimeter with his eyes before staring at his friend, giving into his persuasion.

"Fine. A quick drive. Ten minutes, then we come back, you put the keys back and we continue our sleepover with no indication we left."

Stiles's face lit up as he climbed into the seat, turning the ignition on, the car coming to life as he placed his hands in the ten and two positions while Scott climbed into the passenger seat, and the teens pulled out of the driveway, flipping on the radio as the older one drove towards the back roads near the woods.

"Stiles, you should really focus on the road." Scott warned, shaking up his inhaler before placing it in his mouth.

"You know I can't focus on one thing, Scott." Stiles sighed, his finger tapping the wheel at a very fast pace before a certain Spice Girls song started playing, making the teen's face light up as he jumped right in.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want so tell me what you want, what you really, really want, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want, so tell me what you want, what you really, really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah."

Scott stared at Stiles with a very confused and slightly disapproving look on his face, making Stiles drop out of the song to defend himself.

"My Mom used to listen to Spice Girls all the time."

Scott raised a eyebrow before the hyperactive 15 year old flipped off the radio, turning back to the road as his finger started tapping against the wheel for the second time.

"Stiles, we should be heading back."

"I think we're fine, but if I don't turn the radio back on, I'm gonna go out of my freaking mind."

"By all means." Scott granted as Stiles flipped the radio back on again as some random Top 50 bubblegum pop song filled their ears. "God, I'd rather listen to Spice Girls."

Stiles responded by pulling into some random driveway, turning on the turn signal, and turning around, heading back to his house before his phone started going crazy with texts.

He picked it up, staring at the screen to see VERY angry and concerned texts from his Dad, asking if he was OK, where he, Scott and the jeep were, and to get his butt back to the house before he was in the most trouble he had ever been in.

As he was about to respond to them, he heard Scott scream.

"TRUCK!"

Stiles dropped the phone as he snapped back to reality, seeing the large semi truck, making him jerk the wheel to a hard right as the jeep skidded, hitting the side of the semi while skidding into the ditch, finally slamming into a large oak tree, the air bags failing to eject on the driver side as Stiles slammed his head onto the steering wheel, passing out immediately, while the passenger side's partly ejected, Scott hitting the left side of his head on the dashboard, passing out, the last image in his head being Stiles's bloody forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Less then a half hour after the crash, a young woman with dark brown eyes and hair to match emerged from the woods, seeing the jeep before smelling the blood, as well as impending death among the two teens in the car. She pushed the jeep away from the tree, fixing most of the dents with her bare hands before opening the passenger door, grabbing the phone off the teenager's body.

She quickly dialed 9-1-1 before disguising her voice, to keep herself safe.

"Operator, what is your emergency?"

"I was driving through the road in the woods when I found a blue jeep crashed into a tree with two teenage boys in it, both look to be about 16 years old. They need a ambulance as soon as possible."

"Ma'am, it's gonna be OK. Where are you in the woods?"

"Four miles south from the remains of the Hale House and two miles west of highway 163."

"Alright, we're sending a couple of ambulances. Are both the boys still breathing?"

"Yes. Even though for both it's pretty shallow."

"Alright, the ambulances will be there in about five minutes."

The woman nodded before hanging up the phone, placing it back into the passenger's pocket, before going full wolf, and running into the night.

Five minutes later, the paramedics had arrived, noticing that the light blue jeep was in surprisingly good condition for being rammed into a tree.

"Check the driver and passenger. See if they have any ID on them."

One of the paramedics nodded as he quickly found a wallet on the driver, as well as his permit.

"It's the Sheriff's son!"

Without hesitation, they did what was the logical thing to do. Called the Sheriff.

Sheriff Noah Stilinski was at the house, going over a case trying not to go stir crazy about Scott and Stiles while the deputies were searching every part of Beacon Hills for them when his cell rang, and he immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"We found two kids in the woods. Scott McCall and Mieczyslaw Stilinski."

Noah immediately stood up, the chair out from under him crashing out from under him onto the floor.

"Where are they?"

"They were in a car crash two miles west of Highway 163 in the woods."

Noah immediately left the house, hanging up the phone before getting in his cop car, turning on the lights before driving straight to his boys, foot never leaving the gas, as he grew more and more concerned as he called off the hunt for the boys.

He got to the location of the jeep in a record four minutes just as he saw one of the ambulances being loaded and driving away, which lead him to go straight to one of the paramedics.

"Who just went in that ambulance?"

Before the paramedic could answer however, Noah's attention redirected to the very familiar sound of one of the two teens yelling for help, and the deep, ragged breaths that could only be a panic attack.

 **Know who the woman was? If you do, let me know and I'll give you a shoutout!**


	3. Chapter 3

**the woman was Laura Hale, since you see her full wolf in episode 1 as a wolf after Derek buries half of her.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Noah immediately ran over to the other ambulance, as he saw Scott having a panic attack on the backboard.

"Stiles-where's-Stiles?!" Scott yelled, fear in his dark brown eyes as he let out shallow, ragged breaths that Noah had only heard from his son in the first year after Claudia died.

"Scott, look at me. Stiles is gonna be OK, but you need to breathe." Noah explained before turning to the paramedics. "I need to go with him. He's practically my son and I'm the only one who can calm him down." He insisted as they fully loaded the stretcher into the vehicle before letting him in, where he grabbed his hand while running a hand through his hair, which was full of dried blood. "Scott, it's gonna be OK. I promise."

"Does he have any medical conditions?" The paramedic asked as Noah nodded, attention fully on the teen who was practically another son.

"Severe asthma. He uses his inhaler at least once a day."

"Scott, I'm gonna put on a oxygen mask, OK?"

Scott barley nodded before going back to trying to get air in his lungs as the paramedic slipped the mask over the fifteen year olds face before she started connecting a IV drip to his hand while speaking.

"Sheriff, I need to ask more questions about Scott, is that OK?"

Noah nodded as she started listing off the normal questions such as age, full name, contacts, etc before adding.

"And now I need to ask about your son, Mieczyslaw."

"Stiles. He prefers to be called Stiles."

"Does he have any medical conditions?"

"He had ADHD and takes Adderall for it."

Before she could ask anymore questions, Scott started chocking in order to get air in his lungs.

"Scott, breathe." Noah insisted calmly as the the ambulance stopped outside of the ER entrance and they rushed him in, leaving the Sheriff in the waiting room.

"Grab a ventilator!" A doctor yelled as Scott was rushed into the operating room, while one of the nurses quickly put general anesthesia in his IV before his head flopped to the side, his lips turning blue and his face turning grey.

"Start chest compressions! He's not breathing!" He barked out as he started preparing the ventilator while a nurse pressed down again and again on his rib cage and lungs before they heard him start breathing again almost a minute later, and that's when the doctor got behind Scott McCall's head, as one of the nurses held his mouth open, before they fully intubated him, and sent him to surgery to get fully fixed up.

Meanwhile, Melissa was helping with Stiles in the ER, after they had intubated him, stitching up his forehead, and while she thought of the hyperactive teen as another son, she just wanted to see her baby. To hear the words. "He's OK." As soon as Noah had called her, saying both of them were in a wreck, she knew immediately that Stiles must've taken the jeep. Claudia's jeep and crashed. She would have to talk to Scott later.

"Melissa, take Stiles down for a CT, then to the operating room." One of the doctors insisted as she nodded, pushing the stretcher to the room, as the man who ran the machine and herself lifted the backboard into the machine.

"Have you heard anything about Scott?"

"No, but we're all praying for his safety. Scott's a good kid, Melissa. You definitely raised him right."

Melissa smiled slightly before looking at the machine with Stiles inside, praying for both of her boys to OK.


	4. Chapter 4

**TRIGGER WARNING: Very descriptive seizure.**

 **Thanks Aliqueen16 for helping me!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Melissa came into the waiting room, ready to be as professional as possible while dealing with the business of delivering news to Noah about his son, only to see him fully distraught, looking straight at her with sleep creeping at his eyes. She knew it would be best to sit beside her family friend rather then stand up, and it didn't help that it was now two in the morning.

"How are the boys?" He asked, his voice cracking at the end, and while Melissa had only seen the man cry at his wife's funeral four years ago, she knew it was extremely rare.

"Stiles has a major concussion, ten stitches in his forehead, two stitches in his lip, a black eye, a broken nose, several bruises on his face and on his chest, two broken ribs, a broken left arm and a broken right foot. If the windshield, Scott's or his window broke, it would be a lot worse."

"What about Scott? Is he OK?"

Melissa sighed, looking down at her hands before responding, using her professional voice so she wouldn't burst into tears.

"I haven't heard about him yet, other then he is still in the operating room. But Stiles is in the ICU and stable, so I can take you to see him."

Noah nodded before standing up, wiping away a stray tear on his cheek as he followed Melissa to his son's room.

"Sir, we discovered a new problem while doing the chest X-ray to make sure the tube was in properly." The nurse, Robyn, who was helping with Scott alerted as the surgeon came over to her where she was reviewing them on a computer.

"It should've been obvious..." He muttered before explaining to the rest of the staff. "His left lung is punctured. We need to try catheter aspiration before tube insertion."

The nurses nodded as they continued to monitor Scott's vitals while Robyn prepped the sterilized bore needle, connecting it to a syringe and handed them to the surgeon.

He stuck the bore needle in between the second and third ribs, as she started using the syringe to suck up the air. When he made her stop, four liters had been let out, and he sighed, placing the stethoscope onto his chest.

"His breathing didn't improve. We need to insert the tube."

One of the male nurses, Riker, quickly prepared the suction machine before the surgeon placed the tube where the needle had been, and taped it down as Robyn connected the machine to the gurney till they took him to the ICU, while Riker bandaged Scott's chest, leaving a small amount of space for the tube that would have to be there for several days.

"Alright, take him to ICU room five, and tell Melissa that Scott is gonna be fine." The surgeon told them as Riker and Britney took him while the third nurse, Mia, went to go find Melissa.

Melissa and Noah were in ICU room 3, with Stiles, who had woken up and his breathing tube had been replaced by a oxygen mask but due to anesthesia, he was slightly out of it.

Britney came in, smiling.

"Melissa, the surgeon wants to talk to you about Scott."

Melissa nodded, getting up and kissing Stiles forehead, before leaving the room, followed by Mia

Another nurse, Britney, came in and turned to Stiles, a smile on her face that wasn't creepy, but sympathetic instead.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart. I know you're a bit out of it, but can you talk to us?" She asked as he replied, quietly.

"I-I feel like all the blood in my head rushed to my feet..."

"You're woozy?" She asked gently as Stiles rolled onto his side, which she was about to move him back when he vomited all over the floor and the female nurse immediately turned serious.

"Stiles!" Noah yelled, fear lacing his voice as he shot straight up.

"Mieczyslaw, what do you see?" She asked gently but firmly, holding her hand on his shoulder while he puked a second time into a large puddle on the floor.

"E-ev-everyt-everything is cov-covered in black spots as we-well as ora-orange and green s-swirls. I-I can't really hear v-voices ei-either." He managed as Britney slammed the call button with one hand, then moving it to take off the oxygen mask, keeping her other hand on his shoulder so he would stay on his side.

"What is going on with him?" Noah demanded, staring at the nurse, trying not to focus on his son so he didn't break into tears, but couldn't stop glancing at him as he threw up a third time.

"He's having a seizure."

"Why is he having a seizure?!"

"I don't know, but you need to leave!" Britney yelled as Noah left just as Stiles' body started shaking violently while his mouth started foaming as well as muscle spasms.

Two other nurses and a doctor rushed in, one of the nurses helping Britney hold Stiles from falling off the bed, the other keeping his mouth open with pure force so he didn't bite his tongue.

"How long has he been seizing?" The doctor asked, stepping over the puke to get to Stiles's face.

"About two minutes. At least that's when he started expressing the early symptoms to his father and I." Britney explained.

The doctor nodded as he looked down at his watch, seeing the shaking slow to a stop along with the foaming and spasms as his eyes fully closed as the nurses let go of him and Britney put the oxygen mask on a second time.

"Caitlin, go tell the Sheriff his son is OK. Jamie, go get someone to clean this up and Melissa, I need to talk to her about his medical records. Britney, you stay in here."

Britney nodded as Stiles groaned while waking up.

"W-what happened?" He started to sit up, before Britney slowly pushed him back down while the doctor spoke.

"Easy, Mieczyslaw, you're alright."

"Where's my Dad? What's going on?" He asked, as his breathing started to speed up.

"Shh, it's OK. He's right outside. As for you, you had a seizure, but you're gonna be OK. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as Stiles snorted sarcastically, causing pain to flare up in his broken ribs.

"Like I took my family jeep for a joyride with my best friend and crashed into a tree."

" Well, you do not have amnesia, that's for sure." Britney chuckled along with Stiles before he answered.

"But seriously, I'm extremely sweaty, tired and my legs feel like Jello."

"You're gonna need to rest, try and sleep for the rest of the night since it's three thirty." The doctor told him before leaving the room, letting Noah back in.

He looked at Britney with a pleading look in his eyes, and she nodded, before Noah pulled the blanket over his son's shoulders, before kissing his forehead.

"Get some rest, kiddo. I'm not leaving again." Noah smiled.

Stiles smiled from behind the mask, as his eyes closed and his breathing and heart rate slowed slightly as he fell into a peaceful darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened to Stiles?" Melissa demanded, fear on her face as she stormed straight to the doctor who had just come out of the room where the almost 16 year old was along with his father.

"That's where you come in, Melissa. He had a seizure, but doesn't have a history of them. He does, however, have a concussion, and if you have more then one concussion, you can have a seizure."

"So you're asking if he has had a concussion before."

"Exactly. You know the Stilinskis better then any of the other staff, especially since you've been working here since Mieczyslaw was born, so you must know something."

Melissa racked her brain for a few minutes before snapping her fingers and giving a answer.

"In 2001, about early October, he was heading to school, and fell down the stairs. He had a major concussion."

The doctor nodded before replying.

"Thank you. You can go back to Scott."

Melissa nodded as she went down the hall to see Scott pulling at the tube in his side, to which she batted his hand away before speaking sternly.

"You're not supposed to mess with that, young man. You're already in trouble for letting a unlicenced driver take you for a ride, I don't want you to also be in trouble for ripping out what's helping your lung heal."

"I was just trying to move it slightly. It's uncomfortable." Scott whined, which Melissa knew was partly the drugs in her 15 year old son's system, as well as being stuck in the hospital.

"It's a tube in your lung, Scott, not exactly super comfortable. I can try to convince someone to get you more morphine, but that's about it."

"It's OK, Mom. I'll be OK."

Melissa nodded as she pulled the blanket over Scott's shoulder before kissing his forehead and running her hand through his mop of brown hair.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart."

Scott nodded as he laid against the pillow while Melissa fell asleep on the sofa in the same room.

That next morning, at about nine thirty a.m, Stiles woke up with a groan, starting to stretch when he felt pain explode in his ribs, as he gasped, holding a a hand against the broken ones just as his dad came in with a tray, which he set down to help lower Stiles back down onto the pillow before gently moving the bed into a partly sitting up position with the remote.

"There you go." Noah smiled before picking up the tray, placing it over Stiles' knees.

"I'm not hungry, Dad."

"Look, I know you hate hospital food, but you need to eat something so you can move to a regular room in a couple days."

"Where is the nurse, by the way?" Stiles asked, staring down at the food like it was deadly.

"Oh, shift change. Nothing to worry about. Now eat."

Stiles muttered a few curse words of choice under his breath before starting to eat the less then desirable eggs and lone biscuit along with downing the glass of water, his mouth still having the taste of puke in it from six hours before.

"You know we have to talk about you taking the jeep." Noah sighed as Stiles nodded, his eyes not meeting his father's, not wanting to see the disappointment he had caused.

"I know, I got cocky and acted stupid. Just don't let Scott get in trouble. He didn't even want to go, it was all my idea and I persuaded him to do it."

"I'll tell Melissa, kiddo. But just cause you admitted to it doesn't mean you're getting away with it. You could've been killed and so could've Scott."

Stiles nodded, biting his lip just as the door opened, Melissa coming in.

"I'm gonna guess you're the shift change?" Stiles asked in a monotone, as he pushed away the rest of his breakfast.

"You don't sound too happy about it, Stiles."

"I'm not exactly in the best position to be a cheerleader." Stiles snorted as Melissa started examining his vitals.

"Alright, everything on that end looks good, but you really need to finish your food, Stiles."

"Not hungry." Stiles insisted calmly, as he relaxed against the pillows.

"Noah, why don't you go get some breakfast from the McDonald's next door? I won't tell your doctor." Melissa winked as Noah shook his head.

"I think it's best if I stay with Stiles."

"It won't take ten minutes, Noah. I can handle him till then."

Noah nodded, plating a kiss on his son's forehead before leaving the room as Melissa sat down beside his feet, a smile on her face.

"What are you planning?" Stiles questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Let's work out a compromise. You can choose any story you want, whether that be a story from your past, or a favorite book, and I'll tell it to you. However, every time I stop, you have to take a reasonable bite of your food."

"I'm almost 16. I don't need a bedtime story."

"Well, you need to get some rest if you're gonna get out of the hospital, and you need to eat the food in front of you, plus, I know you're hungry, your stomach is growling like crazy. So, what's it gonna be?" She asked as Stiles looked down at his hands for a few minutes before he looked her in the eyes, a slight whisper leaving his lips.

"Can you tell the story about when Scott and I kept getting into the cookies when we were 6?"

Melissa nodded, a smile creeping on her lips as the memory came back, so clear as if it happened yesterday.

"Well, your mom and I were making sugar cookies for a Christmas party, and your mom was amazing at making food. She was able to get Noah to eat healthy without a protest. Anyway, we had made a batch of reindeer cookies, and I went to go put them down, when..."

She trailed off, her eyes going to the plate in front of Stiles, making him sigh as he picked up the partly eaten biscuit, taking a bite out of it, before chewing and swallowing.

"I noticed four of the snowflake cookies were gone. Since your mother and I had put you and Scott down for your naps, we thought it was your dad and Rafael, so we went to question them after your mom put the trees and a new batch of snowflakes in the oven. When we came back, however..."

Stiles immediately put a piece of the egg in his mouth, chewing it while insisting for her to continue.

"The reindeer, mainly the Rudolph ones, were gone. Since we knew it wasn't our husbands, we thought it was a couple of rats or something, so we continued making them, two or four cookies disappearing every time we turned around."

Stiles put the rest of the biscuit in his mouth as Melissa rolled her eyes at the huge bite, waiting for him to fully finish chewing before continuing.

"So I put out some traps and continued cooking when we heard you throwing up, loudly. Claudia went to go take care of you, and that's when I heard a trap go off. I thought I had caught a rat..."

Stiles used his fork to fold the rest of the egg into a bite size piece before chewing it up.

"When I heard Scott wailing. I realized that he had been stealing the cookies for himself and you, hence why your throw up was multicolored. Rafael and your father made sure you two couldn't sit for a week since we told you two what the cookies were for and because you were supposed to be sleeping."

Stiles broke into a grin, hugging Melissa as she hugged him back, pressing his face against her chest while maneuvering the tray off the bed and laying him back down when Noah came back, holding a EggMcMuffin in his hand, a coffee in the other, making the teen pout.

"Why couldn't I have eaten that?"


	6. Chapter 6

The young nurse in her twenties, Kelli, had been assigned to Scott since he was still in the ICU, and was slowly moving the tube in his lung since he shifted it the day before, to which he flinched in his sleep at her touch.

Kelli continued working, checking his vitals when he screamed loudly, his vitals flying through the roof.

"Scott, what's wrong?" The young nurse asked, gently placing her hand on his chest so he wouldn't start thrashing around as tears pricked the edges of his still closed eyes.

He screamed a second time, pushing against her hold as the heart monitor went crazy, making her slam the call button as she continued to hold him down.

"Scott, it's OK." She assured the teenager calmly, who burst upward, opening his eyes while gasping for air.

"Where's-Stiles?!"

Two more nurses came in, one helping Kelli hold him down while the other got ready to inject a sedative into his IV.

"What's-going-on?! Where's-Stiles?! Where's-my-Mom?!"

"Scott, listen to me. You're in the hospital. Mieczyslaw is OK, and your mom is helping with him. You're just gonna take a nap now and try to calm down, OK?"

Just as the nurse got ready to give him the sedative, Melissa came in, before swiftly approaching her son.

"Ma'am, hospital policy says you can't be assigned to your own son." One of the other nurses replied.

"I know that, Ariana, but I have the rights to make sure he's OK, and since I just switched shifts with Britney regarding Mieczyslaw, I'm allowed to be in here."

Ariana moved as Melissa sat beside Scott, pulling him into a hug as he struggled to catch his breath as Melissa threw the third nurse a subtle nod, to which she injected the sedative into his IV.

The mother kissed her son's forehead as he started falling asleep in her arms, and his breathing returned to normal.

Meanwhile, Britney was adjusting the sixteen year old's IV while Stiles was watching Wheel Of Fortune on the TV, since it was that or Sesame Street, Tellietubies, or the Spanish channel, when his dad came in.

"Hey kiddo, I've got good news."

"That you found a way to get Nickelodeon or Disney Channel?"

"No, but the doctor is gonna check you over, and he said since your vitals have been stable for a couple days and if nothing is wrong, you can move to a regular room."

"Will those rooms have Nickelodeon or Disney Channel?" Stiles raised a eyebrow jokingly, making his dad chuckle as he sat down before the teen continued. "Also, my vitals won't be stable if Angela doesn't get the sentence correct. Mike and Clara are idiots. The only reason Clara is winning is cause she won the vacation to Ireland, and Mike is only 2,000 behind Clara because he got the 10,000."

Noah chuckled again as he looked at the screen. "You are really getting into this."

"I don't have a choice, I have to make sure Angela wins." Stiles insisted, eyes glued to the screen just as the doctor came in, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Mieczyslaw. Ready to get to a regular room?" He asked, which diverted Stiles' attention as he nodded before looking back at the TV.

"He's invested." Noah insisted as the doctor nodded before checking his vitals and injuries before saying to Britney and Noah while Stiles bit his lip during the last puzzle.

"Yeah, he can move to a regular room. However, I do want a blood test done and a second CT to see how his head is healing up."

Britney nodded as the doctor helped her move the bed to the CT room, Noah kissing Stiles' forehead before going to check on Scott.

When he got in there, he saw Scott sleeping, and Melissa reading a magazine to distract herself.

"How're he's doing?" Noah asked to which Melissa put the magazine down before answering.

"They had to sedate him due to a nightmare effecting his breathing. His doctor is gonna see if he can have the second surgery to take the tube out in a couple days, and his ribs, concussion, knee and shoulder are healing up well. How's Stiles?"

"He's getting a CT and blood test, but he's moving to a real room afterwards."

Melissa nodded as she glanced at Scott, a tear running down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

"Hey, Scott's gonna be fine, Melissa."

Melissa nodded a second time as the two sat in silence for twenty minutes before Noah stood up.

"I'll check on you two later, but I should go ahead and check on Stiles. Goodnight, Melissa." Noah smiled, leaving the room.

When Noah was reunited with his son, Britney was putting all the machines back into place, before leaving the room as Stiles grabbed the remote, starting to go through the channels in his quest to find Nickelodeon or Disney.

"Hey, kiddo. It's pretty late. You should get some sleep." Noah insisted, taking the remote from his son and turning off the TV as Stiles groaned, trying to get comfortable on his back, and failing miserably, letting out a small whimper of pain when he jostled his broken arm, making Noah sigh before climbing in beside his son, who laid his head on his Dad's shoulder, before falling into a blissful sleep.

 **Sorry this took a couple days, but I've been busy, and I will be busy on thursday-sunday, but I'll try to update on Monday!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, kiddo. You ready for tomorrow?" Melissa asked Scott the next night after they got the OK for the second surgery to take the tube out.

"Definitely. Stiles is able to go home tomorrow, and I wanna get home ASAP." The teenager explained as Melissa nodded before kissing his forehead.

"Well, your surgery is at nine fifteen so you need to get your sleep." Melissa told him before kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night mom."

He fell asleep after shifting slightly onto his right side, quietly snoring as Melissa fell asleep in the chair beside his bed.

Two weeks later.

"I'm gonna go get the discharge papers." Melissa smiled before leaving the room as Scott came out of the bathroom, fully clothed on crutches to which Stiles broke into a grin when he saw the one on Scott's face.

"You've missed your clothes, haven't you?"

"Hell yeah." Scott chuckled before returning to his serious state, staring at the cast covering his best friend's left arm and the walking boot on his right foot before returning to his gaze. "How much trouble did you get into?"

"I was grounded for three weeks after I recover, I'm not allowed to take my test till then, I have to get a job to pay to repair the jeep, and my Dad said if I ever do something that stupid again, I'm never leaving the house after I graduate."

"Wow. My Mom hasn't discussed my punishment with me yet."

"Well, you weren't driving underage with your permit and no guidance from a adult, so she might go easier on you." Stiles explained as Melissa came back.

"Alright, let's go, Scott. Do you need a ride, Stiles?"

"No, my Dad is waiting outside. But, thank you for the offer."

"No problem, kiddo." She smiled, giving him a side hug before following her limping son to the car.

When the McCalls got to the house, Melissa helped Scott get settled on the couch.

"So, Mom, since I know I'm not getting out of it, how much trouble am I in?" Scott questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Grounded for two weeks after you're recovered, and I've also been given three weeks off." Melissa told him, her back to him as he nodded questionably.

"OK. Can I take a shower? I feel like a hospital."

"If you want me to help you, sure." Melissa grinned evilly as she turned back around and then it clicked in Scott's head that she was gonna baby the crap out of him.

"Mom, I don't want you to see me naked, no offense."

"I changed your diapers, young man. I also work in a hospital, and no matter what you look like naked, I've seen it all, but you do need a shower, or a bath or something. You still smell like dried blood." Melissa told him as she slowly helped him up and into the bathroom, before starting up the water in the tub.

"I'm gonna grab you a towel, sweetheart. Let me know if you need anything, alright?" Melissa asked, leading Scott to nod as he swiftly undressed, taking off his knee brace and the bandages with the exception of the waterproof patch over his stitches before climbing into the tub, letting his tired muscles relax before Melissa came back in, putting the towel on the rack along with a change of clothes.

"Hey, I'm serious, Scott. Let me know if you need anything, alright?" She asked, leading Scott to nod as she smiled, closing the door while he took in a deep breath, sinking in deeper.

Maybe having his Mom be in hearing distance for three weeks was a good thing.

...

I hope you have all enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading my first full multi chapter Teen Wolf story! My next Teen Wolf related story is gonna be a Wattpad exclusive and it will be about when Tyler Posey, Tyler Hoechlin and Dylan O'Brien all lived together during season 1! If you have Wattpad, be sure to check it out or I'll PM the chapters to you ;)

That will be on Monday or Tuesday since I have camp tomorrow-Sunday.

Love you guys so so much!


End file.
